


high on you

by katyasgalpal (hermionesgalpal)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: College!AU, F/F, First Meetings, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, cisgirl!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesgalpal/pseuds/katyasgalpal
Summary: based on this tumblr prompt:"You’re my best friend and I have a crush on you and I’m totally unexperienced and we get high together and you say you get aroused when being high and I have no idea what I’m doing here, HELP."Trixie's friends have abandoned her at a party, where she meets Katya, who keeps her company instead.





	high on you

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> If you have prompts, hit me up on tumblr @hermionesgalpal or on discord: sol#1416  
> I'm also still looking for a beta-reader!

Trixie seemed to have a talent for getting lost on parties. Somehow, she’d manage to lose track of Kim, Violet and even Alaska, who usually towered about most other guests with her stunning height and dangerously high heels to match.  
She’d made her way through the kitchen, the garden and over the dancefloor, but none of her friends were anywhere to be found. Texting them lead to nothing either and Trixie doubted that they’d check their phones soon, if her assumption was correct that they’d all found someone to screw or get shitfaced with. 

Exhausted from hours of dancing, Trixie threw herself down on the first free seat she found. A couch in the living room, facing the dancefloor but pushed out of the way and into the back of the room. It wasn’t exactly quiet there, with the bass rocking through the whole house from a speaker nearby, but for Trixie’s tired feet, it was enough for now.  
Beside her sat a young woman in a skin-tight red dress, hands curled around a glass with see-through liquid in it. Trixie’s guess was Vodka. _Urgh_.

Her long, blonde hair was thrown over her right shoulder, exposing the column of her throat to Trixie’s wandering gaze. She snapped her eyes back up when she noticed and watched the woman’s face for a moment, fascinated by the play of colorful lights against her skin, high cheekbones, her dark red lips and her thick lashes.  
The woman turned to Trixie. “I’m Katya.” She said and offered Trixie her free hand. A little surprised, she shook Katya’s hand. “I’m Trixie.”  
A glint shone in Katya’s eyes. “You look a little lost.” Trixie tensed up for the tiniest moment. _Fuck_ , she’d definitely caught her starring. “I’m looking for my friends but they’re probably fucking someone somewhere. Or looking to.” Rolling her eyes, Trixie found a smile tugging at her lips. Sure, it was inconvenient to be left alone at a party like that, but Trixie was nothing if not extroverted and never struggled with attracting a new crowd for long. Some of that might be owed to her make-up, she admitted that, but she liked to think it had to do with her personality as well.

“And you’re not?” Katya asked, brow raised and Trixie saw the corner of her lips quirk upwards. Trixie hoped desperately that her make-up covered up enough of her cheeks and neck to hide the blush creeping up her skin. Judging by the fleeting glance Katya slid down her neck, it wasn’t.  
Instead of replying, Trixie shrugged – and hated herself for it. It was the perfect chance to rebut with something equally flirty but Trixie had the unfortunate pity of only being able to flirt well with enough drinks in her system or playfully with her friends. 

If Katya minded, she didn’t say so. Instead she took a small sip of her drink and then placed it on the table in front of the two girls. Trixie watched as the other blonde reached into her cleavage and retrieved a blunt.  
Of course Trixie had already watched plenty of people get high but something about the way Katya’s lips wrapped around the blunt and her lighting it with a stray lighter from the table fascinated her a whole lot more than it should.

Wordlessly, Katya offered Trixie the blunt after taking three hits. Trixie stared, genuinely tempted but eventually shook her head. Her companion didn’t miss the obvious hesitation. “Never smoked before?” She guessed, neutral interest seeping through in her voice. “I would but..” Trixie took a sip from the glass of punch she’d fetched before going on the failed search for her friends.

“You can’t really do anything wrong.” Katya promised with the beginning of a dopey smile. Her fingers itched in her lap, urging her to take the blunt from Katya the next time she offered it, but something stopped her.  
“Do you know what _shotgunning_ means?” Trixie shook her head, doing her best not to stare at the tip of the blunt where Katya’s red lipstick stained the paper. “Just inhale when I exhale. It’s super easy.” Katya grinned and if she wasn’t mistaken, Trixie had heard an accent come through in the blonde’s voice. It was adorable. Trixie couldn’t really say no to her, especially when it clicked in her head what Katya was about to do.

Katya placed the blunt between her lips, took a large drag, inhaled and leaned close to Trixie. Suddenly, she felt the tips of two fingers on the side of her chin, tilting up her head and aligning her lips with Katya’s; barely a hair’s width between them.  
Trixie’s heart was beating so loudly in her chest that she thought Katya might hear, but the other woman gave no indication of that being true. She just pressed her thumb to Trixie’s bottom lip, wordlessly urging Trixie’s mouth open.

Eyelids half closed and with her gaze transfixed on where her lips hovered close to Trixie’s, Katya exhaled into Trixie’s open mouth. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see the younger woman’s chest lifting as she inhaled.  
Katya missed a beat before leaning away, but it didn’t seem like Trixie noticed. She exhaled the rest of the smoke slowly and blinked at Katya.

“This is _nice_.” Trixie said when she felt the first tendrils of warmth seeping through her veins. It felt different from the hot buzz of alcohol, _smoother_ and more of a comfortable _wave of warmth_ instead of a flood of feelings. It wasn’t exactly what Trixie had expected but she decided that she liked it. And when she looked over, she saw Katya smiling at her in a sort of way that told her she was wearing a dopey kind of expression. “Again?” 

If she hadn’t been starting to feel unbelievably comfortable in her skin, Trixie might have been embarrassed at how eagerly she nodded.

Katya took another drag and leaned close again, this time pressing her lips faintly to Trixie’s. A soft touch and barely even a kiss; and over too quickly for Trixie’s taste, who’d barely remembered to inhale the cloud of smoke the blonde woman had exhaled into her mouth.  
When she leaned back this time, Katya stayed closer to Trixie with her legs curled up on the couch, drink forgotten on the table and her left arm placed casually on the low back of the couch behind Trixie.

While Trixie’s high intensified slowly and she noticed all different kinds of feelings one after another, - like where the cloth of the couch rubbed coarsely against the bare skin of her thighs, the warmth from Katya’s side almost pressed to her own and the coils of something nice spreading through her veins – Katya watched her openly and finished the rest of the blunt. Only when she pressed the stub out in the ashtray on the table did Trixie turn back to her, looking, for a moment, as if she’d forgotten Katya was there at all. “I should’ve done this sooner.” She said and a wheezy laugh rumbled through Katya’s body. “There’s a first time for everything.”

Trixie hummed in response and leaned her head back, trapping Katya’s arm. She didn’t seem to notice. “I feel weird.” She said, blinking up at the ceiling.  
“Good weird or bad weird?” Katya asked curiously. A smile tugged at Trixie’s lips and she lifted her head again to look at Katya. “Good weird.” The Russian chuckled and lifted her hand to draw invisible patterns over the bare skin of Trixie’s thigh with her finger. A tiny shudder went through Trixie’s body and goosebumps followed where Katya’s finger drifted. “You’re probably just horny.” Katya said casually, lips tugged up into a smile. “Happens to me too.”

Trixie turned to meet Katya’s gaze and found that they were much closer than she’d expected. Her gaze dropped down to Katya’s ruby-red lips and then flickered up again. She felt some of the warmth pool between her legs. Trixie dragged the tip of her tongue over her bottom lip and watched as Katya’s eyes closely followed the movement.  
“You probably had this all planned out.” Trixie accused, whispering into the space between them, and giggled afterwards. All the sounds around them had become background noise, a hazy thumping of the music and a tangle of voices, but Trixie couldn’t have identified a single one of them if she’d tried. 

Katya faked an air of surprise. “Oh? What do you mean?” Trixie giggled and playfully slapped Katya’s right arm. Instead of pulling away afterwards, she drew the same figures onto her arm that Katya was still aimlessly tracing on Trixie’s thigh.  
“Stop it, I’m trying to flirt with you.” She admitted, feeling the blush creeping up her chest and neck, though this time Katya’s eyes didn’t drop down to watch the flush of Trixie’s skin. “I’ve always been dense with these things.” Katya broke out into a devilish smirk. “Maybe a.. _hands-on_ approach would help me understand?”

Giggling, Trixie leaned further into the space they shared while Katya beamed proudly. When Trixie caught her breath, she couldn’t come up with a witty answer and thus threw worry out the window. Both of their intentions were clear, so she festered up the courage – suddenly way more easy to find than usual – and pressed her lips to Katya’s.  
The smaller blonde immediately responded, gripping Trixie’s thigh with her right hand and pushing closer into her space. Neither of them minded the party around them. They were by far not the only ones occupied in such a fashion and with the music still blaring around them, few paid them any mind.

Lifting her hand from Katya’s arm, Trixie placed it on the back of Katya’s neck and used it to pull them two of them closer. When she swiped the tip of her tongue against, Katya’s bottom lip, the smaller woman moved, barely disconnecting her lips from Trixie’s while she swung her right leg over Trixie’s thighs. Settled in her lap, Katya kissed Trixie again and coaxed the younger woman’s lips open with the hint of her tongue. Trixie eagerly complied and smiled into the kiss.  
Kissing Katya felt great. Whether it was just the fact alone that it was Katya or if the haze of being high had to do with it, she couldn’t exactly say. But she didn’t care to investigate that at the moment, much too busy with Katya’s wandering hands on her body. The smaller blonde in her lap was moving her hands all over Trixie’s body, up her stomach, barely touching the underside of her boobs and then down her sides, the tiniest hint of her fingernails scratching against Trixie’s dress.

Katya broke their kiss but immediately swooped in to press her lips to Trixie’s neck and the latter couldn’t really complain. Kissing Katya was _amazing_ but the way she sucked on Trixie’s neck - shyly at first and slowly more and more eager when she felt one of Trixie’s hand tangling itself into her blonde curls – sparked a small fire in her and she couldn’t help the breathy moan tumbling from her lips.  
Trixie’s free hand slid down Katya’s body, down her side, over the small of her back and eventually landing on her ass. She gave a small squeeze and way Katya’s huffed against the skin of her neck did all sorts of things to the warmth in her lower body.

Trixie could feel muscles moving beneath her hand and when she focused enough to look down over Katya’s body, she saw the muscles in the woman’s thighs strain against the fabric of her skin-tight dress. “God, you’re _hot_.” Trixie panted and Katya had just stopped suckling a hickey onto Trixie’s skin to place small kisses up her neck, over her jawline and then slotted her mouth back against Trixie’s. She could feel the smile on Katya’s lips while they kissed and suddenly she realized that they were still in the middle of a party, making out like teenagers. As much as Trixie enjoyed the way Katya’s tongue explored her mouth, she leaned her head back to create a small space between them. The blonde in her lap followed the movement for a moment, unwilling to let Trixie go.

“Let’s find a quiet corner.” Trixie whispered with a smile, glancing down at Katya’s smudged  red lipstick. She couldn’t look much better. “I like the way you think, _Trixie_.” Kayta’s smirk was devilish. Trixie could feel the coil of warmth in her lower belly tightening at the sudden mental image of Katya wearing that smirk while doing... _other things_. 

She grabbed Katya’s hand and led her out of the living room and towards the guest rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> I know this wasn't quite here nor there, I might write and upload the smutty part if y'all are interested ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> And yes: I do realize Trixya isn't my strong suit but it's a guilty pleasure ¯\\_(　´∀｀)_/¯


End file.
